New Sheriff in Town
by KingodtheNight
Summary: Sam and Dean are looking for Kevin when they find that they've run into a trap set by Crowley. All seems lost until a new friend comes to their aid and an old one comes looking for help. I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters aside from Azariah, who is unique to this story


New Sheriff In Town

INT. IMPALA, ROAD-NIGHT

Dean is driving while Sam looks maps in front of him. Sam seems confused.

SAM Dean, are you sure we're going the right way? This thing looks like Kevin made it up just to confuse us.

Dean doesn't even look away from the street in front of him.

DEAN Kevin probably did, but so far this looks like it's our best bet.

SAM What's wrong with you? Ever since you got of Purgatory everything about you's been different. I mean, you never told me about Benny, you never told me what happened to Cas.

Dean turns his head away from the wheel and looks at his brother.

DEAN I told you enough! Cas and I where trying to get out and then we got separated. I got out and he didn't!

SAM Then how do you know he's dead?

DEAN I just do Sam, I just do!

(pause)  
Now just stop for a few minutes, we're almost there.

EXT. SMALL TOWN-LATER

The Impala pulls up along the side of the street and parks. Dean and Sam get out. The two brothers look down the streets, some of the buildings have lights on but there is no one in the street.

SAM Seems kind'a, empty.

DEAN Yeah, makes it a good place to hide.

Dean starts walking down the street, Sam follows.

EXT. TOWN BAR-MINUTES LATER

Dean's walking pretty fast Sam is a few strides behind.

SAM Do you even know where you're going?

Dean turns around and points his thumb toward the bar's door.

DEAN Where better to look for word than the local watering hole?

SAM (sarcastic)  
Always thinking aren't you.

DEAN Yeah, shut up.

Dean turns and walks into the bar.

INT. BAR-CONTINUOUS

Sam and Dean take two steps in and stop to just look at the bar in front of them. It's an old towny bar, the kind that doesn't have to work by standards because it's regulars will always come anyway. There's two people sitting at the bar and the old bartender.

Dean glances at his brother and walks over to the bar and sits down, Sam sits right next to him. The bar tender walks over to them.

BAR TENDER What'll it be?

DEAN Two beers.

BAR TENDER No problem.

The bar tender reaches under the bar, pulls out two bottles, pries the caps off and places them in front of Sam and Dean.

BAR TENDER So you guys on a trip?

SAM Excuse me.

BAR TENDER We don't get a lot'a tourists in here. Figured you guys were just passing through.

DEAN Actually we're looking for somebody.

Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tattered picture of Kevin Tran.

DEAN Have you seen this guy before?

The bar tender takes the picture and looks at it.

BAR TENDER I've seen him before, he was in here with his mother a few nights ago.

SAM That's great, is he still here?

The bar tender hands the picture back to Dean and shrugs his shoulders.

BAR TENDER Said he was staying at the motel. But I'm not sure if he just passed through or if he stayed.

DEAN Where is this motel?

BAR TENDER 'Bout five minutes down the road. The manager could probably tell you more.

SAM That's great.

Both brothers jump up from their seats.

EXT. BAR-CONTINUOUS

The brothers rush out of the bar and back down the street.

DEAN Alright, we may finally caught a break for once.

SAM Don't get your hopes up.

DEAN Too late Sammy, they're already up.

INT. BAR-LATER

The bar tender sticks his hand under the bar and pulls up a goblet filled with blood.

BAR TENDER The Winchesters are here.

EXT. MOTEL PARKING LOT-LATER

The Impala pulls into the parking lot right in front of the office.

INT. MOTEL OFFICE-MOMENTS LATER

The door opens and a bell RINGS, the manager looks up from the paper in front of him.

MANAGER Can I help you?

DEAN Yeah.

He pulls the picture out of his pocket and holds it in front of the manager's face.

DEAN We heard a friend of our's stayed here a few nights ago, we wanted to know if he was still here.

The manager pulls the picture closer to his face and looks at it.

MANAGER Yes, he was here two nights ago.

SAM Great, is he still here?

The manager lets go the picture.

MANAGER Unfortunately not, he checked out and left.

SAM Did he say anything about where he was going?

MANAGER No, just that he was on the road.

Sam and Dean both sigh, the bar tender notices they're unhappiness.

MANAGER We have vacancies, could I interest you in a room.

EXT. MOTEL-LATER

Sam and Dean walk down the side of the motel toward a room.

DEAN Okay, no Kevin. At least we got a place to stay for the night.

SAM (sarcastic)  
Yeah, just keep being positive Dean.

INT. MOTEL ROOM-LATER

Dean sits on the edge of one of the beds looking through news paper clippings. Sam sits at a small table with his laptop in front of him typing furiously.

DEAN Where the hell does this kid think he's going?

SAM He's got a plan of some sort.

DEAN No, he winging it. He's doing a good job, but he's winging it.

SAM Dean you tried to kill his mother, he's gonna do everything he can to make sure we don't find him.

DEAN No to mention that you ignored his pleas for help for six months!

Sam slams the laptop shut, gets to his feet and takes a step closer to Dean.

SAM Dean, do you know what it was like for me when I was with Amelia? She was someone just like me, I didn't feel alone with her. I felt normal.

DEAN That doesn't give you an excuse to let Kevin be Crowley bait. You could have rid this whole world of those douche bags by the time I got out of Purgatory! Then I wouldn't have tried to kill his Mom!

SAM Dean...!

A loud BARK interrupts him.

DEAN What the hell is that?

There's more BARKs and a long GROWL.

Something slams into the door knocking it out of place.

SAM No way.

The door gets slammed again, this time it almost breaks off its hinges.

Dean jumps to his feet and draws a gun.

DEAN Hellhounds!

The door bursts into splinters, Dean fires. Blood explodes all over the door frame an a Canine-like WHELP fills the room. The Manager runs into the room with demonic black eyes.

Sam turns and pulls Ruby's Knife from his belt. He slits the manager's throat. The manager falls to the ground dead.

Dean runs out the door.

DEAN Let's go.

EXT. MOTEL-MOMENTS LATER

Sam and Dean move toward the Impala but stop dead in their tracks. The entire town's population stands with demonic black eyes. More barks ring through the night. Sam grabs Dean's shoulder and pulls him away from the car.

SAM Run!

They jump over the fence at the side of the motel and into the woods.

INT. WOODS-CONTINUOUS

Sam and Dean hit the ground. Dean stumbles and falls to his side. BARK. A hellhound leaps over the fence. Dean tries to roll away. Too late. The hellhound grabs his side and rips a gash into his flesh. Dean SCREAMS in pain.

Sam turns around and drives the knife into the hellhound. It WHELPS and lets Dean go. Sam picks Dean up and drags him through the woods.

More barks ring through the woods.

DEAN There's more coming!

SAM I know!

A hellhound leaps onto Sam's back, they both fall to the ground. Sam rolls over trying to fend the hellhound off. Someone else jumps in and stabs the hellhound through the head. Sam looks up. It's Meg.

SAM Meg?

MEG No time for questions, let's go.

EXT. STREET-MINUTES LATER

The three run across the street to an abandoned store, Sam still dragging Dean. Hellhounds bark, they're gaining.

The three run in the door to the store.

INT STORE-CONTINUOUS

The three rush in. Meg forces the door closed. Sam lies Dean down next to the wall.

DEAN God this hurts.

The barking and footsteps cease.

SAM You okay?

DEAN My guts are hanging out, how do you think I feel.

Sam turns to Meg.

SAM They're gonna get through.

MEG No they're not. I put a spell on this rathole, as long as I'm here they can't get in.

Sam looks over to Dean. He's bleeding horribly and his skin is pale.

SAM We can't stay here. He needs help.

MEG Well call Clarence, have him stitch him up.

SAM That's not gonna happen.

MEG What where is he?

She notices both of their expressions.

MEG Oh you two idiots!

EXT. STORE-CONTINUOUS

A group of demons stands outside of the store looking toward it.

CROWLEY (O.S.)  
What's going on?

BAR TENDER Sorry boss. A traitor showed up to help them.

Crowley steps in front of the bar tender.

CROWLEY A traitor?

Crowley stares at the store.

CROWLEY (CONT'D)  
Excuse me, I've got to go on a milk run.

INT. STORE-LATER

Dean is lying on the ground with his shirt wrapped around his wound, the shirt is filled with blood. Sam and Meg stand in the middle of the room facing each other.

SAM What do you mean we're a threat to Crowley's plan?

MEG He's got the word of God, he found a way to use it so that he gets everything he wants.

DEAN But he can't read it.

MEG Crowley can't, but others can.

EXT. STORE-CONTINUOUS

Crowly stands in front of the others holding a large duffle bag. He opens it and turns it over. Bones fall out of it.

He pours kerosine onto it and lights a match.

INT. STORE-CONTINUOUS

MEG Not all prophets go to heaven. A lot of them took the other team's offer.

DEAN So you mean there's someone in Hell who can read the word of God.

MEG Yeah, and Crowley knows what he needs now.

SAM Needs for what?

EXT. STORE-CONTINUOUS

Crowley drops the match and and flames burst up in front of him.

INT. STORE-CONTINUOUS

MEG He's going to...

Her body lights on fire and dissolves into Ash. She SCREAMS.

SAM Meg?!

DEAN Oh no.

The doors burst open, demons and hellhounds surround the two. They just stare down at the brothers like they're prey. Crowley steps into the room and stands between the Winchesters and the demons.

CROWLEY Always thought you two would be happy to see her go, she killed that skinny little blonde that Dean was so fond of and her mother.

SAM You son of a bitch. What do you want with us?

CROWLEY Ask me nicely Big Green and maybe I'll tell you.

He looks between the two and laughs.

CROWLEY All you need to know is that I'm better off without you two here anymore.

Crowley turns and walks out of the room.

CROWLEY Have some fun with this one boys.

The demons condense around the two and the hellhounds bark. Sam steps back closer to Dean and points the knife at the demons in front of him.

BAR TENDER What are you gonna do with that, you can't stab all of us?

Sam glares at the demon and takes another step back.

AZIRIAH, an angel with a tall young vessel no older than 25, wearing blue jeans, a track jacket with the zipper open and t-shirt underneath appears in front of Sam. He throws his hand in front of him.

AZIRIAH Cover your eyes!

A blinding light erupts from the palm of his hand. The hellhounds YELP and the demons SHOUT as they are engulfed in the light.

The light fades, only four demons are left standing. Aziriah throws his palms onto two of their faces. They fall to the ground as light escapes from their eyes. Aziriah disappears and reappears standing behind one of the demons. He throws his palm onto the crown of the demon's skull. Light blasts out of its eyes and mouth as it falls to the ground.

The third demon turns and runs for the door. Aziriah appears in front of him, he runs right into Aziriah's hand.

AZIRIAH Where are you going?

The demon falls to the ground dead.

Aziriah looks to the two stunned men and walks over to Dean. He runs his hand over Dean's wound. It's healed as if it was never there.

AZIRIAH You should be fine now.

DEAN (shocked)  
Cas?

AZIRIAH No, not Cas.

SAM Who are you?

AZIRIAH Call me Aziriah.

DEAN You're an angel?

AZIRIAH Guess the tall one's the smart one.

SAM Why'd you come for us.

AZIRIAH I'm the Stewart of Heaven. I can't let the King of Hell get what he wants.

DEAN Stewart of Heaven, what the hell does that mean?

AZIRIAH It means that after my Father's job killed Castiel my brothers decided that I was the new boss.

SAM You're in charge of Heaven?

AZIRIAH For now.

Dean gets to his feet.

DEAN So you're the new sheriff in town. I guess you could tell us what Crowley wants with us then.

Aziriah turns to Dean.

AZIRIAH Lets get one thing straight. I'm not your friend Castiel, I won't come when you call and I don't think of you as works of art! If I had my way you two would have said yes to Michael and Lucifer and this would all be over by now.

He looks at both Sam and Dean.

AZIRIAH All you two need to know for now is that Crowley is going to come for you and Kevin. You're going to need to do things for me. Are you both willing to do them?

DEAN Wait hold up, we don't work for you! We'll never...

AZIRIAH You may not work for me but unless you want to see this whole place covered in fire and brimstone you had better work with me!

Aziriah takes a step closer to Dean.

AZIRIAH Now, are you ready to do what I need.

Dean stares down at Aziriah transfixed.

DEAN Yes.

Aziriah turns to look at Sam

AZIRIAH What about you?

Sam nods his head.

SAM (hesitant)  
Yeah, we can't let Crowley get what he wants.

AZIRIAH (CONT'D)  
Good. Now keep looking for your friend Kevin, we need to get him back no matter what. Summon me when you find him.

Aziriah dissapears. Dean and Sam just stare at each other.

EXT. ROAD STOP-DAY

Sam and Dean lean against the Impala each with a beer in their hands.

DEAN Well, Meg's dead, we have no idea where Kevin is, Crowley wants us dead and another dick with wings thinks we work for him.

SAM Could be worse.

Dean laughs under his breath a little. Then he calms and his expression becomes more serious.

DEAN You want to know what happened to Cas?

Sam turns to look at Dean.

SAM Dean...?

DEAN I should'a told ya when I found you. Me, him and Benny, we were trying to find a gate to get out of Purgatory. The Leviathans came once Cas got to close. Guess they could smell his wings or something. We tried to fight through 'em, and we thought we made it through but, all of a sudden one just jumped out of the woods. It pounced on him and opened it's mouth. Me and Benny tried to run back to him, but then three more came. I froze in my tracks. I heard him shouting for help but I, just couldn't go to him. Me and Benny ran off. We got to the gate. The last thing I heard was Cas shouting for help.

Tears run down Dean's cheeks.

SAM Dean, there wasn't anything you could do.

DEAN I never should've left him.

SAM If you didn't you wouldn't've made it either.

DEAN I know it's just...We've lost so many friends. Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Rufus, even Kevin won't talk to us. It was just easier not to think about it.

SAM We've still got Garth.

Dean laughs under his breath.

DEAN Huh, Garth. Yeah, I guess we still have him.

Sam puts his beer down opens the passenger side door.

SAM We should probably get going, I don't wanna piss off another angel.

DEAN Yeah, me either.

Dean walks to his side of the car and opens the door. A phone RINGS. Dean opens his jacket and pulls out one of his phones.

SAM Who's that?

Dean looks at the phone's screen.

DEAN I don't know.

He presses the green button and pulls the phone to his ear.

DEAN Hello.

CALLER Dean?

DEAN Yeah, who's this.

INT. PHONE BOOTH-CONTINUOUS

Jo Harvelle stands in the phone booth with the phone to her ear dressed in a old tattered clothes that she probably stole from a thrift store.

JO It's Jo.  



End file.
